Fairytales with happy endings aren't finished yet
by TheDoctorOrGabriel
Summary: Helen finds Nikola's journal. What could possibly be inside Nikola Tesla's journal that could make Helen cry? What is Nikola hiding in plain sight? Behind that smile?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

"Nikola? Are you in here?" Helen wandered into the lab. It was cold and empty. She was just about to leave when she saw a little black book on the table. Curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up. She flipped through the pages and saw that the pages were filled black scrawl. It was very nice handwriting. "Nikola, I'm going to read your journal!" Helen called but Nikola did not come running. She randomly opened to a page with a smile and began reading. That smile soon faded away into tears.

_Not Good Enough_

_To feel the weight straining on your back_

_Your bones_

_Your heart_

_Your soul_

_Until it drives you over the edge, off that cliff_

_To take that step off the chair and have all that weight transferred to that shining rope_

_One thought, just one thought, is a theme song in your head_

_Replaying over and over even after the song ends_

_It's shouted_

_Whispered_

_Sung_

_Burned into your eyelids so it glows in the dark_

'_not good enough'_

_Baby, if you're not first, what are you?_

_Just second place_

_Runner up_

_Red ribbon_

_Silver, never gold_

_Baby, you're forgotten_

_You're nonexistent_

_The shadow that gets stepped on_

_I'm sorry I tried to be everything you ever wanted_

_Sorry for caring_

_Sorry for making you notice me_

_That I could be your friend_

_Your lover_

_Your everything_

_I just had this stupid, dark, twisted dream that I was good enough_

_Shrouded myself in the lies I told myself before I went to sleep_

_Feeding that constant fire with petty lies that burned within my hollow chest_

_Everything's going to be okay_

_I can feel the claws of despair and shame dig into my backside_

_Biting_

_Clawing_

_Seared_

_Lugging it around, superior's bitch_

_My once strong, proud stride becomes nothing more than an old man's hobble_

_Trying to cry out but that muzzle and your eyes keep me quiet_

_So I go unnoticed_

_The wall flower_

_The weird kid_

_The loner_

_The reject_

_I have no name, but every name_

_I'm 'not good enough' for a name_

_Why did you lead me on?_

_I believed you_

_You and that false reality that became my sick fairytale_

_A happy ending_

_With the person I loved, who loved me back_

_And just when I was about to defeat that dragon_

_You closed the book to meet a friend _

_And I was suddenly swallowed whole_

_I'm the movie left unfinished_

_The food left behind_

_The doll that is dusty_

_The toy that is waiting on the rack_

_The words on the tip of your tongue_

_But unable to remember_

_So I'll be alone to take that pill_

_That jump_

_That shot_

_That drag_

_Go ahead, hang your head in shame or turn away_

_I don't care_

_That's a lie_

_I'm just hanging by that silver line around my neck_

_Because I'm not good enough to die with you_

"What is this?" Helen whispered as she read Nikola's poem over and over again. Her eyes started to glaze over. _Is this how Nikola feels?_ She flipped through the pages some more and noticed it was covered in poems. "A vampire may not have a soul or a heart, so he made one." Helen turned the journal over and over again in her shaking hands. "Who is he not good enough for?" Helen asked herself.

"Ah, Helen Henry said you were looking for me?" Nikola appeared outside the doorway with a smile on his face. Suddenly, that smile seemed so fake and forced. Nikola looked at the state Helen was in. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Nothing." Helen smiled as she pushed pass Nikola and walked down the hall to her room.

"Late for a date with Druitt?" Nikola called after her.

Helen realized what the poem was about.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

Helen silently stood outside the of the lab watching the figures move inside. She watched as Henry, Nikola and Druitt laughed as they spilled wine and held devices. But, Helen mainly watched Nikola. She studied him. Under his warm smile and bright eyes, she caught a glimpse of that broken and damaged person inside. What _she _did to him. The only thing running through her mind was the poem she read in his journal:

_Love is the magic that isn't real_

_Step right up and watch the show_

_Fill my heart up until it overflows_

_Come on now, come and see_

_The Great Disappearing act that is Me_

_Watch as I begin to fade away_

_The Invisible man will live today_

_Did you know he was once solid and clear?_

_He had someone who loved him dear_

_But she went away and never came back_

_Upon my heart she laid a siege attack_

_I turned into a monster with teeth_

_With a soul so wicked that laid beneath_

_She became a guardian angel to all mankind_

_From a horrible serum our fate was binned_

_To live forever until the end of time_

_The Earth overtime turns cold_

_God made two of us so we won't be alone_

_I found comfort in her grace_

_She found love on another's face_

_I silently retreated underground and hid_

_While those two ran off and had a kid_

_It's almost time now, the hour is nigh_

_It's now time for my final goodbye_

_I'm so tired, let me rest_

_I pushed my body broken from this love test_

_This will be my greatest trick_

_Disappearing_

_And you will go wild with applause_

_And here we. . . .go_

_It's time to put on a show_

Helen watched the Invisible Man joke around. His true self and true feelings have disappeared beneath the surface. Helen continued to watch. She hung around a few more moments before she walked away.

Nikola looked up just in time to see the Helen walk around the corner. He blinked once, before he poured himself another drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

"Falling in Love. . . ." Helen whispered to herself. That was the name of the next poem written in Nikola's journal. She took a deep breath and began to read.

_I just want to love_

_One smile_

_One hug_

_One tiny little kiss_

_Life without love?_

_Romeo with no Juliet_

_It's the ocean with no life, no waves_

_Love is what makes everything okay_

_Love is that samba in your chest_

_The song, the melody you never want to stop_

_The air you never stop breathing_

_Girlfriends and boyfriends_

_What's the point_

_If love doesn't exist_

_Losing love_

_What have you got?_

_Black and white_

_Dull_

_Quiet_

_Boredom_

_You're the one left behind in the race because you're walking_

_Tired_

_Love is the thing that keeps you going_

_Pounds in your heart_

_Pulses in your veins_

_Makes your skin sing_

_Love is the answer to every question_

_The answer to your prayers_

_The warm breath of God_

_It's the risk, the step you never take_

_To Heaven or heartbreak_

_Love is the beginning of a strange new world_

_The alien in the sky_

_If you're not in love_

_You're droning through sixth period English_

_You're watching a 3-D movie in black and white_

_Or watching that couple in front make out_

_You're moaning with the heartbreakees_

_Living a routine life with no flare, no surprises, no change_

_When you're in love, you're crazy_

_You take those chances, you see and feel life_

_You don't care what others say, wrapped in that sweet bliss_

_When you're in love you don't need TV or computers_

_You're safe in their arms_

_And when you're in love, it's real_

_No masks, fakeness or lies_

_Love is everything that isn't safe_

_It makes you shiver_

_And tremble_

_It gives you cold feet, clumsy hands_

_And butterflies in your stomach_

_It makes you scared_

_And sick_

_Because, baby, you're in love_

_Everything's new with no manual_

_There's no bubble wrap_

_Or a net to catch you_

_When you're in love, be ready to fall_

_And get back up and fall again_

_Sure, with no love there's no heartbreak_

_It's all smiles and sunshine, and perfect like a cozy cottage_

_But life with no love. . . ._

_It's like the Oreo with no filling_

_Rules that are meant to be broken but aren't touched_

_It's watching opportunities and chances pass you by_

_Swimming in the kiddie pool_

_Spending your life wishing, hoping, praying on a shooting star_

_Instead of catching it_

_I just want to feel the graze of love_

_I can't take another lonely night_

_What good is coming home to a cold, empty bed?_

_Love is blind_

_So help me guide it_

_It takes two to tango_

_Help me fall in love_

_So I'll be there _

_To catch you when you fall_

_Or fall with me_

"Helen?" Nikola poked his head outside of Helen's door.

Helen quickly stuffed the black journal under her pillow. Nikola didn't seem to notice as he just poked his head in a second late. "Yes?" her voice slightly cracked.

"Have you seen this. . . .small black book?" Nikola asked.

Helen felt a chill run down her spine. "N-no. Wh-what's in it?" Helen asked. She knew exactly what was in it.

"Notes. For this machine I'm going to build." Nikola responded.

"I'll let you know." Helen smiled.

"Thanks." And Nikola left.

Helen sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

Alone

_I'm afraid of the dark_

_Didn't you know?_

_The way I act, you'd think it's my home_

_But, I'm just really terrified and alone_

_Won't someone please save me?_

_Someone just hold me and tell me it's alright_

_There's nothing to be afraid of_

_Won't someone please turn on the light?_

_I'm all alone and scared_

_Would someone just please, show me they care_

_I just want to be held_

_Showed affection_

_Attention_

_I just want to be held, I just want to smile_

_Show me a way out of this endless denial_

_I just want to be saved_

"I'm sorry I didn't save you." Helen murmured as she watched Nikola secretly. "I'm sorry I can't save you. . . .But I want to."

Trance

_You whispered mirotic melodies in my ear_

_That tone that coursed through my veins_

_Spreading that beat until my heart adapted _

_And brainwaves became nothing more than a pile of mush_

_Your voice got under my skin and scraped my heart like diamonds_

_Because when I hear your voice I can feel my heart flutter_

_Making my soul tumble and weep in my stomach that becomes nothing more but butterflies_

_Causing word vomit and sweet nothings to flow from my harsh tongue_

_Swirling me faster and faster until I'm dizzy with twisted breaths and frantic eyes_

_Searching for your soul that is merely a whisper on the wind_

_Because when I hear it, the world simply melts away_

_Like the chocolate revealing its creamy center_

_You would smile at me and it would shoot wounds that would never heal_

_Forever scarring my skin, the outline of your beauty tattooed on my flesh_

_Why do I love you?_

_Because I am hypnotized by your grace_

_Why, because your brilliant ideas that saved the world made my universe crumble before you_

_Why? Because I do_

_I love you_

_I said it_

_I love you_

_Written on those notes that I would send to you_

_Hoping that you would read it instead of throwing it away_

_I love you_

_Because hidden deep within my cold, frail heart_

_Was a fire that burned only for you _

_Because you were the one that made me realize that_

_Even aliens of emotion know how to love_

_How to feel_

_Why? Because I do_

_You crashed into my world _

_Turning everything upside down and wrong_

_Erupting volcanoes of passion and storms that pulled me under_

_Smothering me with the presence of fear_

_Fear of ever waking up and knowing you're not there_

_Smoking my world until there was nothing left but the ashes of my old self_

_Newly created by your soft gentle words_

_Why? Because I fell down the rabbit hole and discovered_

_You_

_The Queen of my Heart_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

I don't know what to title this (and I'm a genuis)

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray to God you're next to me_

_For if you leave before I wake_

_I hope you'll know my heart you'd break_

_Scatter the pieces on the wind_

_Or bury deeper than a dog would dig_

_Just don't try to piece it back together_

_It won't be whole, it doesn't matter_

_I don't want what you took_

_Away you stole my heart like a crook_

_The Pink Panther_

_And now, I'll close my eyes_

_Hoping for a surprise_

_That maybe all the King's horses and all the King's men_

_Could put Humpty back together again_

_Because he didn't trip_

_Didn't stumble_

_He fell _

_For you_

Helen sighed as she read the short poem. "He really is a genius. Combining prayer and a nursing rhyme. . . .genius. What is he twelve?" Helen lightly said to herself.

"More like 154." A sarcastic voice said which startled Helen. "Thanks for telling you me you found it." Nikola smiled and Helen just looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Uhh-Uh-uumm-" Helen stammered. She didn't know what to say to the man standing in her doorway.

"Read 'Anything'. I think it's my personal best." Nikola winked and left.

Anything and Everything

_What do you want?_

_You want the moon?_

_The stars?_

_The sun?_

_Because I'd give you the world_

_There's no space above earth_

_Only the space between us_

_And the distance between our heartbeats_

_When you smile, you send me to the moon_

_So I'll grab you some stars and a meteor or two_

_Maybe even space cheese_

_Moon cheese_

_There's a whole world out there that I'm ready to give you_

_Show me what you want with that smile that speaks for itself_

_Smother me with the glow that you have that sucks the _

_Oxygen from atmosphere and leave me gasping in your wake_

_Leave me trembling to please you more_

_Let me give you gentle kisses upon your forehead_

_To ease your shaking palms and steady your heart_

_Let me be the one who makes everything okay_

_Because I have all of space and time_

_To take you everywhere and anywhere_

_Anything you want, anything you dream of_

_I can make it reality_

_I can play God just for you_

"Nikola?" Helen asked.

"What?" Nikola smiled hesitantly.

"I want moon cheese."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

Note: Season three is turning out to be sooo badass! Plus, many Tesla eps! But still not a damn regular yet! Follow me 11DoctorFTW on Twitter!

"Nikola, we need to talk." Helen chased after the vampire.

"Look." Tesla turned to her and looked her right in the eye. "I know what you're gonna say." He tapped the black journal in her hand. "And all my answers are in that book." The serious look in his eyes made Helen's heart beat fast. Tesla started to walk away, "Oh, and yes, I am mad, you sneaky little thief."

Monster

_I know what it's like to look in the mirror and hate what you see_

_Soulless, black eyes piercing you're your shredded soul_

_A hollow heart beating in that cold, empty chest_

_B-bump, b-ump, b-bump_

_A constant reminder that you're still alive_

_Not dead yet, which would be a favor to the world_

_B-bump, b-bump, b-bump_

_Clothes are just another defense I hide behind_

_Covering the layer upon layer of dark scriptures I wear_

_Because I'm a demon_

_Blacker than the dark side of the moon_

_I'm the thing that hides under your child's bed_

_Or prowling in the shadows, waiting in the closet_

_I'm the thing that made you steal and beat your kids_

_And when they come crying to you_

_I'm the one that made you say_

"_I'm sorry, I just don't love you"_

_B-bump, b-bump, b-bump_

_Why don't you love me?_

_You made me_

_Sculpted my entire being with those_

_Hands of an artist who pounded clay with fists_

_Twisted and turned me in your hands_

_Beguiled by your words and the flip of your hair_

_I'm the modern Frankenstein_

_Just call me, 'Mr. Potato Head'_

_Created out of love and born into hate_

_Forever feared and despised for breathing_

_Never welcomed_

_Never loved_

_Never wanted_

_Why?_

_Because I'm a monster_

_First of all_

_Fuck the humans_

_Why should I bow to them?_

_As I transcend them in everyway_

_I fly with bats_

_I'm the one who spreads to joy_

_The warmth of the fire_

_As it barbeques the houses and sizzles the meat inside_

_Creating my own art_

_Abstract of fractured bones and red skin_

_The world's a blank canvas waiting_

_For a monster like me _

_B-bump, b-bump, b-bump_

_I live forever_

_Like Dracula_

_Cursed to a life of pain and misery_

_It's not fair_

_When you live forever_

_You don't care_

_Don't care about that child crying_

_I've seen millions_

_Don't care about that hungry man_

_I've seen worse_

_Don't care about the world dying_

_I've been through several_

_I watch as those pitiful things pray to God_

_Save my child_

_Save me_

_Stop the pain, it hurts_

_Shut up_

_I'm God and I decide who lives and who dies_

_B-bump, b-bump, b-ump_

_Still living_

_Still a monster_

_Still in love_

_Still unnoticed_

"Nikola." Helen grabbed his arm. "You are NOT a monster. Never was, never will be."

"Don't ever say that to me." Nikola's eyes bored into hers and shook out of her grasp. "You don't know what I have done. I've seen many things, Helen. So have you. But, I stood back and watched; while you did something."

"But, NOW you're doing something. Something good."

"Something good never comes from something bad." Nikola walked away, leaving Helen standing alone.

Saved

_I could use a little attention right now_

_I know where I'm going_

_So I'm gonna go honest_

_But_

_I'm afraid_

_I'm so afraid of where I'm going_

_I know You don't like me_

_And I don't deserve to be saved_

_Or have deliverance_

_Redemption_

_Salvation_

_Forgiveness_

_And I'm not welcome in Your House_

_But I just wanted to say_

_I'm sorry_

_For everything_

_So please. . . ._

"Everyone deserves to be saved, Nikola. Especially you."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

"You can't just keep pretending like everything is okay, Nikola. You just can't." Helen said.

Nikola scoffed at her and practically snarled, "What? You think you know me? You think that just because you read that _mistake of a book_ you KNOW ME?" Nikola smacked the book out of her hands and Helen winced. "You know nothing."

Helen calmly picked up the book and looked into his eyes. "I know what it's like to hurt. And to feel alone. Behind that cocky smile of yours, is a scared little boy who's lost."

"Shut up."

"And, I'm sorry." Nikola narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I'm sorry you waited so long for me. I can help you. Show you. But, you have to stop pretending." Helen reached out to him.

Nikola shook her off. "One who knows nothing, shall no nothing. I don't need you. Not anymore. . . .I'm old, Helen. Like you. Very old. And, I spent all that time chasing you and look where it got me. Absolutely nowhere. And, I'm tired. So, stop acting like you care. Because it's been there. I've been right here, screaming out to you and you never noticed. Never dared to touch what lied just beneath the surface. And, just because you read a couple things that doesn't make it better. In fact, it makes it worse. Because, you never got it by yourself, without that book, would we really be standing here? No. You'd be somewhere else. And, I'd be right here."

"That's not true." Helen insisted. "I care about you Nikola. I do. But you have to let me in. You have to let me try."

Funhouse

_Dizzy and sick as the walls bend_

_This is where we separate the lions from men_

_I stumble around inside_

_No place to go, no place to hide_

_Looking back at me with curious eyes _

_Was myself, the truth I was trying so desperately to hide_

_One, two, three, four, five_

_Different reflections of me come alive_

_Laughing and taunting as I stand in the middle_

_From all sides I am played like a fiddle_

_Hey_

_Look at me, I'm a genius!_

_I can calculate the square root of pie_

_In less than T-minus five_

_Edison's a big, fat mooch_

_In fact, nothing more than tubby, dumb douche_

_I'm the shit, I'm better than you, I'm better than you_

_SMASH_

_Hey_

_I'm a monster_

_So now, all I use are my teeth_

'_Why are you doing this?' are the last words you breathe_

_Loving the sounds of fractured jaw lines and broken necks_

_Splattering my soul with red specks_

_Of blood and a twisted sense hunger_

_That never seems to subside or go under_

_More and more and more_

_I needed more_

_I needed blood from the sky to pour_

_SMASH_

_Hey_

_I'm in love_

_Waiting for you to notice me noticing you_

_My eyes would follow you around like glue_

_In love with everything you are_

_I'm not gonna be cheesy and say 'you're my shooting star'_

_Instead, you are the fiery comet that shoots through my black night_

_Destroying my every sensible thought without a fight_

_You make my heart and brain and legs turn to mush_

_I'm in love with yo—_

_SMASH_

_Hey_

_I lived for a very long time_

_And I'm tired, I just want a sign_

_So I know I can rest now_

_I just want to throw in the towel_

_I'm old_

_Very old_

_SMASH_

_Hey_

_I'm alone, solo as I walk the lands_

_My race is gone, fizzled, evaporated, dead_

_Not one of my kind left_

_All fell to the cold icy touch of Death_

_So I'm gonna re make them_

_Human blood and vamp blood I'll blend_

_I want nothing more for them to rise_

_And raise their kingdom to the skies_

_Age of the Vampires reborn_

_The thought of humans mutilated and torn_

_Love, love, lo—_

_SMASH_

_Nothing left but shattered glass_

_Only one big piece of trash left_

_Standing with bloody fists_

_And hair messy, the wind blows stray whisps_

_But this one can't break or go away_

_Only the real one remains_

_Not a reflection, not mirror_

_The true one remains_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sanctuary

Loving you hurts

_It hurts to breath when you're around_

_Like all the air is ripped from my lungs_

_When you pass by_

_The swirl of your skirt creates a vacuum_

_Sucking in all of space and time_

_And you don't even care that I'm choking_

_I keep a hello kitty band aid on my heart_

_Because you left so many scratches and punctured veins_

_And when you ignore me_

_You madly pull the band aid off leaving a new scar_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Not even Dr Phil or House can repair this kind of damage_

_It's a sickness that will never go away _

_Because it's like trying to stop gravity or touch the sun_

_It hurts so badly_

_And I don't know what to do_

_It feels like I'm dying_

_Or coming alive_

_Taking that first sharp intake of air_

_That scrapes the inside of my throat like acid_

_When I breathe it in_

_I can barely stand straight when you're near_

_Because you make everything I am twisted and wrong_

_The scent of your being screws up my brain_

_And I fall_

_And fall _

_And fall_

_Until I can't fall any harder for you_

_I'd kill a thousand monsters_

_Just for a hint of that smile_

_I'd swim through an ocean of my own blood_

_That poured from my eyes_

_As I would claw them out when you weren't there_

_When you're not there _

_I physically ache for you_

_Every cell in my body screams for you_

_Until I shred myself apart waiting for you_

_Just to pass the time_

_Loving you is swimming with no buoy_

_In space without a helmet_

_Sleeping on a porcupine_

_Because loving you isn't safe_

_It's hard _

_It's passionate_

_It's storybook _

_Because loving you hurts_

_That beautiful, endless pain_

_That grips me tight with its_

_Icy, strong hands that wrap its bony hot fingers_

_Around my torso_

_Squeezing out all sense and reason_

_Until nothing is left but a pile of a broken person_

_And it never stops, never lets go_

_Because undying love is what it is_

_Undying_

_You spun your web_

_That I blissfully skipped into_

_And all you do is keep spinning me_

_Eating me_

_Until there is nothing left but a dumbstruck idiot_

_Who cannot comprehend the meaning of love_

_Without the blinding pain that comes with it_

_Because loving you hurts_

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights so Sanctuary

Waiting

_I sit patiently in the corner_

_With my tired hands folded in my lap_

_And my head hung_

_My hair creating a wall of black_

_That shields me from the outside world_

_So I don't have to see them_

_Moving on without you_

_Oblivious to your absence _

_Time passes and I hear them evolve_

_But I'm waiting behind _

_So when you return_

_We can adjust to the new world together_

_As I sit in my corner_

_All I can do is count_

_The days passing without you_

_My heart beats_

_The clock going_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Every second turns into millennia_

_A hundred millennia without you by my side_

_I've watched the outside turn from rock to wood_

_Wood to stone_

_And stone to cement_

_And cement to metal_

_Everything's changing_

_But you're still not here_

_I'm patient but not stone_

_I can only wait so long_

_But I'll wait just a bit longer_

_Because that moment when you push my hair back_

_And I see that gorgeous smile_

_You hold my hand like a delicate flower_

_And you build me up again_

_It'll seem like only a minute has passed_

"Now you listen to me, Nikola Tesla!" Helen said sternly to the apathetic vampire. "Don't go blaming everything on me, and making me feel like utter crap. You left me and I waited. A very long time. I helped you; I helped fake your death. And, you were just gone! Dropped off the face of the Earth and I couldn't find you." She took a breath, "You just disappeared, not a word or a letter or a phone call. Ever. You couldn't tell me you were alright? I missed you. You were my friend, and it seemed as if you died. Then, out of the blue you show up with this insane plan and then tried to kill me." Helen hissed.

Nikola shrunk back a little. "Now, I didn't mean for that-"

"And, then you were gone again. Nikola, you claim that I never cared. But, I did. I've waited, and probably am still waiting for you. You can't keep walking in and out of my life and making me the bad guy, because I'm not. Do you know what you put me through?"

Grief

_You were there crying when he walked out the door_

_And you said nothing as she fell to the floor_

_Praying to you_

_And you said 'hurt is part of it'_

_Swiftly you embrace her shaking body_

_Shrouding them in everlasting darkness_

_As they wander alone_

_Through an endless maze of denial_

_Leading them like a mouse and cheese_

_The loss of a loved one is your parting gift_

_There is nothing to give but_

_Trembling palms_

_Wobbly knees _

_And an endless supply of tissues_

_My name is Grief_

_I hang around graves and funerals_

_I was there hanging my head which is my approval_

_Encouragement for you to cry _

_I creep into your mind and soul_

_Seeping through your skin like the moisture in the air_

_A disease that shakes the core of you_

_Cutting down every nerve, setting you on edge_

_And I settle in your heart like a stone_

_Weighing you down, pulling you under_

_Until you can't breathe or see or function_

_I'm all you think about_

_All you feel_

_I hypnotize you with my cold gray hands_

_Puppeteer my way into your flesh_

_Walking aimlessly with a blindfold on_

_As I search and grasp for a ghost_

_Because I can still feel your presence _

_It lingers_

_It haunts me_

_You constantly whisper in my ear_

_You've seen all_

_Sickness_

_Murder_

_Death_

_Abandonment_

_When you were gone_

_I had to cry myself to sleep_

_Because it felt like someone died_

_The sky had one less shining star_

_Never did the world seem so dark_


End file.
